Forbidden
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: Otay, the real summary is right before the first chapter in the story. There are 3 characters that are not in the catagories we chose, Joey, Eve, and Ice. We have no clue why this story is under Games. Except we have Shadow in it? No clue. Review please
1. Chapter 1: The Bell Tolls For Shippo:

Forbidden

A familar voice rang in InuYasha's ears. A mysterious girl that they had met one day in the park named Eve shows up, along with her brother Joey, and his friend Shadow. InuYasha has fallen helplessly in love with Eve, a forbidden bond has formed between Eve and Sesshomuru, and with Kagomes jelousy of her, things aren't looking do good. This tangled love triangle has left Eve with a very hard desicion to make. This story is filled with surprises such as: Shippo becomes a wrestler, the truth about InuYasha and Kagome, and other shocking this.

Chapter 1: The Bell Rings for Shippo:

Everyone was quiet as Shippo's newly picked theme song (Best Friend by ToyBox) filled the arena. The Undertaker, who had been standing in the middle of the ring awaiting his next victim, was shocked by the size of his oppent. The annoncers voice rang out throughout the arena:

"Shippo stands at a towering 2'4, and weighs a whopping 1.8 punds! Man how did he ever get _that_ big?"

The Undertaker chuckled to himself in amusement at the little foxes scared reaction. _This won't take long_, he thought to himself.

Shippo was just standing there in the middle of the walk way, his little legs refused to move forward. He was shaking as he looked up at the ring, seeing the deadman himself, his idol, standing there waiting for him to reach the ring. He had to admit it, he was terrified. He look around the arena shocked by how many people were there. People, Demons, and Animals alike were all there to watch Shippo's life end. He looked back at the Undertaker who seemed to be getting more than a little impatient.

_What am I going to do?_ Shippo asked himself. _I can't runaway, then everyone would know I'm a coward. _He was still debating this when the Undertaker got out of the ring, and sauntered over to him. He was still trying to figure out what to do; when the deadman's shadow fell over him. Shippo gulped once and looked up to the man who was towering over him. _Oh InuYasha, what have you gotten me into?_ Shippo's mind screamed. Without any further thought Shippo took off running for the exit. The crowd roared, some cheering, some "booing", and some laughing. He was almost to the door when the Undertaker grabbed him and started carrying him to the ring.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!" Shippo yelled, his one last attemot at escaping.

"Place ya bets" Miroku said, while he leaned against the window that over looked the ring. He looked at InuYasha when they heard Shippo cry for help.  
InuYasha opened the window and yelled: "You can do it little buddy! I believe in you!" He quickly closed the window and turned back around. "Ten bucks on the Taker" He said, even though he totally just lied to Shippo.

Songo had been watching the fight quietly, finally sighed and spoke up: "Yeah, no offense to Shippo but ten on Taker"

"Taker" Koga said as he walked through the door.

Miroku knew that he two had to place a bet, and he usually would bet against the odds; but he knew there wasn't anyway that Shippo would beat the Undertaker. He sighed, "Ten on the Taker"

They were all waiting on Kagomes bet, even though they all knew she would bet on Shippo. Thats why they were all shocked when she finally spoke up, "Shawn Micheals" She said in a creepy, dazed tone. Everyone turned to look at her, and were surprised to see Shawn Micheals, the Heartbreak kid himself, standing in the door frame.  
"My money is on the little guy." He said, as he shut the door.  
InuYasha laughed. "Why would you bet on that little punk?"  
"Look at the way he's gracefully crawling away from the ring. Magnificent!" Shawn Micheals said, watching the fight made him think of his own fights with the dead man. "The kids got spunk, I like that."  
"He does have spunk, I have to agree with you on that." Koga said.

"Well my money is on Shippo." A soft, sweet, familar voice said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trouble with Kagome

**CHAPTER 2: THE TROUBLE WITH KAGOME:**

InuYasha recognized the voice, the voice that was so sweet, like honey to his ears, and turned to find Eve. Joey's beautiful black haired, blue eyed sister standing in the corner. He could hardly believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Eve, ever since she beat the living shit out of Kagome. All because Kagome had opened her big mouth and told her to stay away from him.

"Eve.." He said to her, thinking: _God! She's even more beautiful than I remeber._

"Hello Inu.." Eve said, politely. Before she could say more, everyone swarmed around her, with their hugs and 'hello's'. Everyone, except Kagome...

Kagome hung back, glaring at Eve. She couldn't stand her, ever since that day at the park. She stood there remembering how all the guys, even Shippo, had flipped over her beauty. But when Kagome had told her to stay away from InuYasha, Eve had gotten in her face. They ended fighting, and Kagome had lost. Eve had still left though, so Kagome thought she'd gt her point across. She also punished InuYasha for hanging all over/ and hitting on her, she'd thought she had gotten her point across to him. As she looked at him now, she realized she hadn't. She rolled her eyes and balled his hands into fist. _God, look at him! _she thought, _Look at all of them. They're practically drooling. Even Shawn Micheals! Why can't she just leave well enough alone?_

"Kagome looks pissed." Songo stated to Miroku, she had been watching Kagome pretty much the whole time.

"Kagome is more than a little jelous of Eve." Miroku whispered back, which was true. _Eve can't help that she's so pretty, _Songo thought, _Kagome needs to get over it!_ She stood there watching as Kagome formed a plan. She could tell that Kagome was going to start something with Eve, and by the look on her face? It wasn't good. _Shit! _She thought, _I've gotta do something to stop her, and I need to do it quick. _


	3. Chapter 3: It's Such A Lovely Day

**CHAPTER 3: IT'S SUCH A LOVELY DAY:**

Songo figured the best thing to do would be to get Kagome out of the room. "Hey Kagome, lets go find some drinks!" Songo grabbed Kagome's hand without giving a chance to object.

Eve watched as Songo dragged a very angry looking Kagome out of the room. _Good, I didn't want to deal with her today anyway. _Eve smiled kindly when she notcied InuYasha walking her way.

"You look amazing, Eve" He said, nervously. Eve couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. He was so sweet, and she liked him, but there was more than a few complications in the equation.

"Thank you." She said, as he pulled her in for a hug. She was just about to hug him back; when the door swung open. Hoping it was Kagome, Eve wrapped her arms around him, and held on tightly. Only to be disapointed; when Sesshomuru appeared.

"Oh hello Eve." Sesshomuru flashed a sercretive smile, only meant for her eyes. Eve blushed and looked away. She let go of InuYasha a little too quickly, and looked back at Sesshomuru. Her hands falling lightly on her stomach. She didn't know exactly why she did it, but it seemed that everytime he was near, her stomach went crazy.

"Hello." She said, smiling. Eve and him, had been hanging out alot lately, and she was beginning to like him as much as she liked InuYasha, possibly a little more. It was a problem she really wished she didn't have to deal with.

"It's such a lovely day." Sesshomuru said, the same way he had the day they had met in the park.

"It is." She agreed, but she couldn't help thinking that he was a little on the weird side.

"Damn Sesshomuru." InuYasha said with a harsh look on his face. "I gotta know, are you gay? I mean, the way you say that mann. It's kinda creepy."

Now he didn't sound mean, or harsh, but Eve knew that InuYasha was trying to bait him. She knew that InuYasha had seen the smile he gave her, and noticed how quickly she let go of him.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I was ignoring you, now did you say something?" Sesshomuru said, in a polite voice, laced with venom. Eve watched as InuYasha balled his hands into fist, and she knew he was going to try and bait him some more.

"Hey Inu!" She said trying to get his attention. Apparently it work, his face had softened as he turned to her. "Who's idea was it for Shippo to fight the Taker?" She had been catching glimpses of the fight, but really wasn't paying attention.

"It was mine!" InuYasha said, eagerly. But just before Eve could say anything to him about it. Koga spoke up:

"Hey Eve, where's your brother Joey?"

"Oh he's around her somewhere" She smiled, thinking that he really shouldn't have said that. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. _


	4. Chapter 4: Shippo's Chance

**CHAPTER 4: SHIPPO'S CHANCE: **

"Shadow, Shadow, SHADOW!" Joey said, poking Shadow's shoulder. Shadow had hoped that ignoring him would make him go away, but after 10 minutes of being poked, it's kind of hard to ignore him. "What?" Shadow finally gave in, and looked at him.

Joey was staring in the walk way in the weird way he always stared. "I see cotton candy." He said excitedly.

Shadow alomost fell out of his seat, he actually thought that Joey might say something important. _How did I ever befriend this bafoon?_ Shadow asked himself, but then he remebered the promise he made to be Eve's protector and that's how his friendship with Joey had occured.

"Joey, your an idiot!" Shadow turned back to the ring. He was amazed at how much of a fight Shippo was putting up, but wasn't surprised when Shippo turned to the crowd and took off running. However, he was surprised to see Shippo running straight towards them, with the Undertaker right behind him. But of course, everyone was reaching out and touching the Undertaker.

"Look at them, it's like they think if they touch him, they'll get super power's or something. It's pathetic." Shadow said, as Shippo ran past them. He turned to look at Joey, and found him reaching out to touch the Undertaker.

"Must touch, almost there!" Joey was saying, his arm fully extened, almost touching him. Shadow rolled his eyes, sighed, and slapt his hand down.

Joey stared at Shadow with a disapointed look. He could not believe that Shadow just smacked his hand down,; when he was so close to touching the Undertaker. One of his greatest ambitions! Joey could hardly stand to look at Shadow at the moment, so without another thought he took off after the Undertaker. _Shadow does not understand how important this is to me! Well whatever, I'm going to touch the Undertaker one way or another!_

Shadow had just looked back to the ring for a second, to see if the fight had returned there. Surprised to see it hadn't. He turned to look at Joey, he wasn't surprised, but infuriated when he saw Joey chasing after the Undertaker. But shocked to see everyone making room for him, as he walked by. _Oh no! This is not good. I should just let Joey go. I mean, afterall, I'm Eve's proctector, not his. _He sighed, and against his better judgement took off after Joey.

Joey stopped. Right infront of him, stood the Taker. Oh how he longed for this moment for the longest time. But now that the chance was right her infront of him, he had no clue how to go about it.

"Joey, what do you think your doing?" Shadow said, appearing right beside Joey. Joey glared at him, he was still very angry.

"I'm going to touch the Undertaker, if ya don't mind!" Having said that, Joey raised his hand, and before anyone could stop it, slapt the Undertaker full-force on the back.

Everyone was quiet as the Undertaker turned around to look at him.

"What the hell did that accomplish?" The Taker asked, in his creey, ruff voice.

"Ummm...I wanted to touch you." Joey said, he was terrified. He hadn't meant to slap him that hard. The Undertaker stood there for a minute, processing what Joey said.

"Well most people just poke me, or pat on me on the back. Not slap me, thats a first." He laughed. Joey sighed with relief. He was off the hook, thank goodness. With that said, Shippo was very observant, and very smart, becasue with out knowing warning, out of the blue, everyone heard him yell:

"FOXFIRE!" And a small flame landed on the Undertakers back.


	5. Chapter 5: Accomplice?

**CHAPTER 5: ACCOMPLICE:**

Songo had finally decided to let Kagome back into the V.I.P room, when Kagome had promised that she wouldn't start any trouble. They had gone to find drinks for everyone. Once they were ordered they headed back to the room.

"Kagome, I know you already promise, but please don't start anythin with Eve. Not today. Eve can't help what the guys do, I mean even Miroku even kind of flipped over her. But thats expected out of Miroku, but he freaked her out, and she slapt him." Songo said, as they made it to the door. She was looking Kagome straight in the face. "Don't be so jelous, your gorgeous. But unfortunately, guys will be guys."

Kagome had just about enough of Songo's begging her not to start something. She was actually going to try not to. "Look Songo, I already said I wouldn't. Can we go in now?" Kagome was getting impatient. Songo sighed, but opened the door anyway.

The Undertaker turned to Shippo and stared in shock. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation, but then he realized how everything had just played out. The thoughts infuriated him.

"Your his ACCOMPLICE?" He half yelled, and half groweled.

Joey jumped back. How could the Undertaker even think that? All Joey wanted to do was just touch him, not aid Shippo.

"I...uhhh...I...uhhhh..." Joey couldn't think of anything to say, to defend himself.

"Undertaker, a thousand pardons for my friend here, but look at him. Do you really think he could be an accomplice?" Shadow said, standing in between The Taker, and Joey.

"Anyone can be an accomplice." The Taker said, stubbornly.

"No, Taker, Joey is an imbecile. There is no way he could aid Shippo. I mean, take a good look at this idiot!"

Undertaker actually took a good look at Joey. He stared at him for a long time, with out speaking, then fianlly sighed.

"Well I guess your right." He said.

"Now what are little friend, Shippo, has done. Is he has just taken advantage of the pause in the fight." Shadow said. But then it dawned on both of them. They all three turned to Shippo.


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Almost Escape

**CHAPTER 6: THE GREAT **_**ALMOST**_** ESCAPE:**

Kagome was really trying to hold her tongue, but it was getting harder to contain the rage she felt inside. She watched as InuYasha put his arms around Eve. But got some satisfaction when Eve shrugged them off. Kagome did notice, however, Eve stealing glance at Sesshomuru and holding her stomach, every now and again. _Hmm...I wonder whats going on with that? _She mused, looking at Sesshomuru. He was dressed for this time period today. Maybe he learned that he should listen to her. He looked similar to InuYasha. They were both wearing jeans, even though Sesshomuru's were a little tighter, he was also wearing a black tank top, that showed off his marvelous body. While InuYasha was wearing a Three days Grace concert Tee. Even though Sesshomuru looked totally gorgeous dressed for this time period, she still favored InuYasha. But as she was studying Sess, she came up with a plan. Plan that was sure to drive InuYasha mad with jelousy.

She pulled her hair back in a sloopy bun, and made sure her appearance was okay. Once she thought she looked acceptable, she started walking towards Sesshomuru.

"Hey Sesshomuru." She said, in a quiet voice. He turned to see who it was that was talking to him, but looked disapointed when he answered her.

"Oh hey, Kagome." He sounded a little sad, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why.

"How's it going?" She asked, trying to find something to flirt with him over.

"Good, how about you?" Sesshomuru was just absently talking. He wasn't paying much attention to the girl next to him. His attention flipped quite frenquently back to Eve. He couldn't help it, there was something about her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he couldn't help but despise InuYasha for being so close to her. He heard Kagome going on about something, but he just couldn't listen. _Huh, I have no time for her petty games, of trying to make InuYasha jelous. Which the plan is no doubt, doomed to fail! _But what she said next, shocked him right back into the conversation.

"And I was just wondering, if you wanted to do something. Ya know, after the fight?" Kagome asked, and she had done what she'd wanted to do. Everyone's attenton was on them now.

Sesshomuru was actually considering it, but when he seen Eve's face drop. He hesistated, he felt ashamed that he even considered it. He sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome.." He started, when Kagome looked back at Eve, he could tell that she was getting ready to say something, so he quickly went on. "I would love to hang out with you, but I already have plans for the evening."

Thats it, Kagome could take it no longer. She couldn't believe even Sesshomuru would reject her, especially after that afternoon in the cliffs! She couldn't stop it, she took a breath, and spoke in a cold, harsh, hushed voice:

"Oh really? With who? Oh nevermind. I know who. Your plans are with that Whore over there, Eve. I know there is something going on between you two. And I'm going to prove it!"

Sesshomuru said nothing. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. _I'm going to get that girl, one way or another. She's dead! _She thought, as she stormed out of the room.

Shippo's face turned white, and he felt cold. Maybe he shouldn't've done that, but it's too late to take it back. And now he has Joey and Shadow staring at him too. _Oh boy, am I in trouble, _he thought to himself. He smiled timidly and started backing up. When they started walking toward him, he turned around, and took off running full-speed. He made it through the crowd with ease, but once he was out he faced the wall of the arena. He turned around to see how much time he had, but they were real close behind. Shippo took off up the wall, but the Undertaker was tall enough to reach up and grab him.

The Undertaker sat Shippo down, his back against the wall, and glared at him. The Undertaker was completely dumbfounded, the only way he could figure out to stop being confused was to beat the little fox. He pulled his hand back and was just about to let it pop forward when Shadow's voice interupted.

"Wait, wait, wait a damn minute!" He said, getting in the middle of the two. "Before you kill him, I have to know something." he turned to Shippo. "Shippo, how did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. It...it...it just happened." Shippo said, quitely.

"Oh, alright. taker, please continue."


	7. Chapter 7: Lighting The Fire

**CHAPTER 7: LIGHTING THE FIRE:**

"Maybe I should go talk to her.." Eve said, after they watched Kagome storm out of the room. Eve knew it was over her, and for some reason she felt extremely guilty. After everything that has happened, she really wasn't meaning to cause Kagome any trouble. She couldn't help what the boys did. _They're boys! No one knows what they're going to do! _She thought to herself.

"It's not your fault. Kagome is just moody!" Koga said, from where he sat lazily on a plush red chair.

"But it is, it is my fault. And I'm going to go talk to her." Eve said, she had made up her mind. She was going to find Kagome and make peace with her, even if it killed her.

"Eve..that might not be the best idea." Songo said, as Eve was walking towards the door. But Eve ignored her, and walked out with out a second glance.

"So...what just happened?" InuYasha asked, after Eve shut the door. He wasn't sure if he follewed everything correctly. He was pretty sure Eve had just went after a very angry, and jelous Kagome. Which wasn't a very good idea, at all. But he was hoping he'd inmagined the whole thing, and she just went to the bathroom or something.

"Well ignorant half demon! Eve just walked out the door to find Kagome." Sesshomuru said, as he too was walking towards the door.

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"GIRL FIGHT!" Miroku said, excitedly and ran up behind Sesshomuru. That got Koga, and InuYasha's attention completely. All three of them followed Sesshomuru out the door. But apparently Shawn Micheals couldn't afford to miss a good girl fight either, and headed out the door also. Leaving Songo all alone. She stood there waiting for a few minutes, wondering if anyone would realize they'd left her behind. But after five minutes she gave up. "Boys!" She threw her hands up, rolled her eyes, pushed herself off the wall, and headed out of the room.

Kagome was so mad she couldn't see, so she went in search of the only person who could make her feel better. Her best friend, Joey. She had seen him, and Shadow in the stands when Songo had forced her to go get drinks with her. _ Which never came! whats up with that? They've got some bad service around here! _She finally made it to the stands, but groaned when she seen how many people were in the crowd. But then hope dawned in her mind! They was a commotion down by the ring. _Usually when there is a commotion that big, Joey is somehow involved. _Kagome sighed, and started going through the crowd. The whole time thinking about the glances Eve would steal at Sesshomuru, and how her hands would lightly fall to her stomach. She couldn't figure out why that would happen, but then she realized that Eve's stomach did look a little bigger than last time, she'd seen her. Thats when it dawned on her! _OhmiGod! Eve is..._ Kagome couldn't finish the thought because right then, she heard a voice that stopped cold in her tracks. The only voice she didn't want to her at the moment.

"Umm...Kagome? I can I talk to you?" The voice said, Kagome's blood ran cold as she turned around to face Eve.


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Fight

**CHAPTER 8: GIRL FIGHT!:**

Eve was searching threw the stands for Kagome. She couldn't see her anywhere, but then she saw a girl dressed in black skinny jeans, and a baby blue tee. She knew it was her, so she hurried to get behind her.

"Um...Kagome? Can I talk to you?" Eve said quietly, afraid that Kagome would ignore her. But Kagome stopped mid-step.

"What? What could you possibly want now?" Kagome said, facing Eve, arms crossed.

"I...I...I just wanted to try and make peace with you." Eve said. _I should never have done this, _she thought. Eve looked behind her, and somehow everyone had shown up. And was watching her make a fool out of herself. _I really shouldn't have done this, _she groaned and turned back to face Kagome.

"You wanted to make peace with me?" Kagome said, in harsh tone. "yeah, right. That's funny."

"Look Kagome, I'm not trying to cause you trouble-" Eve started to say but she was cut off.

"Well you are! Everything was fine until you showed up again! You just had to show up and make everyone go 'gaga' over you again!" Kagome said. She was getting so mad she was starting to shake. She was mainly angry about the knowledge she now held about Eve, knowng she couldn't hit her.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Eve said. She didn't know any of this bothered Kagome so much.

"Whatever!" Kagome yelled, tears of anger stinging her eyes.

"Seriously, you think I'd come here just to ruin your plans? Ha! I came here to watch Shippo fight. He called me and asked me to come. Thank you very much!" Eve shot back, she was turning to leave when Kagome said something that made her vision go red.

"Yeah, it's in your best interest to turn and walk away, you little vixon! You even got Shippo flipping over you! You need to just turn around and crawl back home with that drunk you call your dad!" Kagome yelled.

Eve stopped dead in her tracks. _She did not just say that! _Eve thought.

"What did you just say?" Eve said calmly as she turned to face Kagome once again.

She heard Miroku whisper to Songo: "Kagome better start running." And she heard Songo giggled, but there was a worried undertone in it, and Eve knew Songo was thinking what she was, that she needed to turn away and not fight. She shouldn't risk it. But Eve couldn't let Kagome get away with that remark. No, not by a long shot.

"You heard me." Kagome said.

"I did alright. I was just hoping for _your_ sake, that I heard you wrong." Eve said, walking up to her. "You better watch your mouth or your gonna be sorry!" She was right in Kagomes face now.

"Oh really?" Kagome said, pushing Eve back a little.

"Yeah!" Eve yelled, pushing Kagome back. Kagome pulled back and hit Eve on the side of the face.

Everyone behind them gasped. Eve could almost hear Songo say: "Please Eve, don't. Just walk away." But whether she said it or not, Eve ignored it. "Oh hell no! You better start runnin bitch, NOW!" Eve yelled and they went at it.


	9. Chapter 9 SURPRISE

**CHAPTER 9: SURPRISE:**

Shippo was terrified, of the fist that was getting ready to hit him. He flinched as he saw Taker let his fist pop forward, but he didn't feel any pain. Instead he heard yelling. Not just any yelling, but girl yelling. He opened his eyes to see the Undertaker, Shadow and Joey, all looking towards the entrance. Shippo wanted to see what was going on, so ignoring the bad feeling he had, he climbed up on the Undertakers shoulders. The Undertaker didn't even flinch. He allowed Shippo to climb up him. Shippo gasped and looked at Shadow. Shadow was gritting his teeth, and Shippo feared for what was going to happen.

"Shadow! We've got to stop them!" Shippo yelled, as he watched Kagome and Eve try to kill each other once more. But Shadow was already on it, snaking his way through the crowd. Joey decided to follow, he liked to watch his sister kick ass, it was funny. The Undertaker and Shippo were just standing there.

"I will never understand the female gender." The Undertaker said, looking at Shippo.

"But you have a wife, and two kids?" Shippo said, it was more of a question though.

"Yes, but I still don't understand how females work."

"Neither do I. I don't plan on ever figuring it out. But we should really follow Shadow and Joey." Shippo said, and the Undertaker nodded. And started walking through the crowd. No one dared to touch him this time, he was a man on a mission. A dangerous man, at that! It wasn't long until they were right beside Shadow and Joey. They were trying to get the story of what happened out of Songo, but she didn't seem to be any help at all.

"Shadow! You've got to stop them!" Songo was freaking out.

"I know! But what can I do?" Shadow said, watching the girls. "Why are they fighting anyway?"

Songo sighed, and tried to calm down. "Kagome's jelousy is the cause." Songo's mind was reeling at the thoughts of what might happen. "Shadow you've got to stop them before something happens to Eve." She added in a hushed voice, only meant for Shadow's ears.

"I don't know what to do!" Shadow protested. This made Songo very angry.

"You promised Shadow! Now you've got to stop them!"

"Okay, fine, I'll try." Shadow said, as he snaked his way over to the fight.

"Girls, fighting is not the answer. CALM DOWN!" Shadow yelled, but ended up being punched in the face, by Kagome.

"This is none of your concern, HEDGEHOG!" Kagome yelled. Shadow stood back up, squared his shoulders.

"It is if it concerns Eve!" But somehow Eve pushed him out of the way. Shadow walked back to Songo.

"Well I tried, but Eve doesn't want to be protected right now. Kagome must have really pissed her off." Shadow said.

Joey was tired of being left out of the loop of what happened. So he did what any other big brother would do, well a stupid one anyway.

"Hey sis! What she say to you?" Joey yelled, without thinking about what he was doing. Everyone watched as Eve stopped and turned to Joey.

"She called dad a drunk-" She started to say but then Kagome delievered one final punch right into her stomach.

Eve gasped, and fell to her knees. The pain in her stomach was so unbearable. She began to pant, she looked up at Kagome, with tears in her eyes, she knew what she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. All of the sudden everything went black.

"Eve!" Songo yelled, and dropped to her knees beside her. She looked at Shadow. "Help me get her out of here, back into the lounge. There's a couch there."

Shadow quickly bent down and picked an unconcious Eve up off the ground, and ran very quickly up to the lounge. Songo was very close behind. Shadow layed Eve down on the couch. He turned to Songo. "Don't leave her side, until I get back!"

"No, I want to see Kagome!" Songo yelled. She was so mad she had tears in her eyes. _I know Kagome had to figure it out! The way she did that, she knew what she was doing! Wait til I find her!_ Songo thought. But then they heard everyone come through the door. She turned and locked sight with Kagome. She couldn't stand the sight of her! She walked to her.

"How the hell could you do that?" Songo and Shadow both yelled at Kagome.

Kagome flinched a little but didn't back down. She looked at Shadow. "Why do you care anyway?" She spat.

Songo was getting madder by the minute. "Why?" she growled through her teeth.

"Because I wanted to!" Kagome half-screamed. "I hate her! I hope she dies!"

That made Shadow's vision red, he ran to her, picked her up, and slammed her against the wall. "Don't you EVER say something like that! Do you realize that you've hurt her very badly?"

Kagome did flinch this time, and she let it show. But she wasn't about to give in. "I don't care. She got what she deserved!"

Songo had went back over to Eve, who was panting slightly, and was breaking out in a cold sweat. "Guys I think we need to call an ambulance." She said, she was so worried right now. Sesshomuru and InuYasha rushed over to Eve, Miroku grabbed Songo, and was trying to soothe her. Koga had reached for the phone.

"Shhh Songo, Eve will be fine." Miroku said, quietly. Songo was crying her eyes out now, and when she heard what Kagome said next, she flew into hysterics.

"No Koga, don't call them, let her suffer!" kagome yelled. Kicking to get away from Shadows grip.

Thats it, Songo had enough. She stood up and yelled:

"She's pregnant! You dumb little bitch!"

Everyone stopped, and stared at Kagome, and Songo. Koga dropped the phone.

"What?" InuYasha, and Sesshomuru both said.

"Yes, she's pregnant! And Kagome hit her stomach, now don't look around like idiots! Call an ambulance!" Shadow said, through his teeth, then looked at Kagome. "You better hope nothing happens to that baby! Or I will kill you, slowly and painfully." And with that, he let go and Kagome fell to the floor.

Sesshomuru's mind was running at 100 miles per hour. _Okay, lets get things straight, 1) Eve is pregnant, 2) Eve is pregnant, 3) Shadow said he would kill Kagome if anything happened to the baby, but why? Is it his? Oh that cheating little vixon! But wait, what if it's mine? Oh that lovely little vixon, but then again, InuYasha looks pretty guilty. I'll kill him! On the other hand Koga looks pretty shocked, which means he could be guilty. Ahh! My head hurts! Who's baby is it? _

Everyone was still looking around, and Joey was getting pissed. He looked at Sesshomuru who seemed to be the calmest one out of all of them. _Alright, it's between Shadow, and Sesshomuru. It's one of them, but of course it could be InuYasha, or Koga. My sister is a whore! Damn it! I'm so confused!_ Before he could stop himself, he blurted:

"Alright, who the hell knocked up my sister?" He looked around as three hands flew up in the air, InuYasha's, Koga's, and Sesshomuru's. "Well three of you couldn't have done it! Now which one of you really did it?"

Sesshomuru glared at Koga, and InuYasha did the same.

"Yo! Look, I can't be sure, but I think something happened. But before you either of you kill me! Tequila was involved! In fact I'm positive it isn't mine! But positive tequila was indeed involved!" Koga stammered, backing up. But Sesshomuru bought what he said, He knew that it couldn't possibly be Koga's. Sesshomuru quickly glared at InuYasha.

Who was glaring at Sesshomuru and he quickly changed to Sesshomuru full on.

"I admit, I slept with her, but I don't really think I knocked her up. In fact, I'm not so sure anything really happened. I can't remember though. It was a long time ago!" InuYasha yelled. But then before anyone would dare questioned Sesshomuru, they all turned to Shadow.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Shadow asked, looking around.

"It's your baby, isn't it?" Sesshomuru accused in a voice, that was cold like ice.

"WHAT? NO! Do I look like the fatherly type!" Shadow yelled, but by that time, the ambulance arrived.


	10. Chapter 10: Who is it?

**CHAPTER 10: WHO'S IS IT?**

Songo sat on the bed beside Eve holding her hand. Eve was still unconcious, but the doctors were doing everything they could. Songo couldn't help the tears that fell as she looked at Eve's stomach, she was so worried. She put her face in her hands and let the sobs come freely. She was startled when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Dr. Strom walk in the room.

"Still not awake?" He asked songo as he walked over to check Eve's vitals.

"No." Songo sniffed. She wiped her eyes.

"Well are you close to her?" He asked, eyeing her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm not as close as Shadow is, but I'm still pretty close. Why?"

"Well there are somethings that need to be discussed, and I need to discuss it with Eve, but since she isn't awake, I need someone close." The doctor said, he was worrying Songo, but she knew that Shadow was probably holding down a riot, so she took a deep breath and said:

"You can discuss it with me."

"Okay, did you know that she was pregnant?" The doctor asked sitting on the bed infront of her.

"Yes. Shadow and I both knew." Songo's heart was racing.

"Hmm...and she still got in a fight?"

"We tried to stop her, but her pride took over." Songo sighed, she looked at Dr. Strom, his eyes were filled with worry. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to. "Is...is" She started to ask, but her throat caught. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Is the baby alright?" She held her breath as the doctor, chose his words carefully.

"The baby is fine, for right now, we still have some concerns for the birth, seeing how she is so small, but the baby will fine." The doctor said. And Songo could hardly contain the joy she felt. "But this Shadow person, is he the babies father?"

"Oh, no. He's just a very close friend. She went to him when she first found out. Then came to me." Songo explained through a new wave of tears.

"Oh well where is the father?" The doctor asked. "I have some questions for him."

"Uh...this isn't the best time for that. The father doesn't know, he's the father yet. But he will soon, and I'll let you know." Songo explained as the doctor got up and walked to the door.

"Well alright, but you need to hurry." He said, as he left the room.

Songo's tears fell more freely now, she grabbed Eve's hand.

"Oh Eve, the baby will be alright! Oh, this is wonderful. I know you can't hear me, but your baby is fine." She kissed Eve's forehead, then squeezed her hand. She left the room, and went to the snack bar, where the guys were waiting.

"QUIT STARING AT ME!" Shadow yelled at everyone. He was going crazy worrying about Eve as it was, he didn't need everyone staring at him.

"It's your baby, isn't it, Shadow?" Joey asked, in a hurt and disapointed tone.

"Damn right, it is!" InuYasha growled.

"He wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't." Miroku added, solemnly.

"Dude! He's in highschool, and he really doesn't look like he wants a baby!" Koga said, sticking up for Shadow.

"It's not my baby!" Shadow irrupted.

"Then why do you look so guilty?" Sesshmuru growled up in Shadow's face.

"Because I'm worried! I never touched EVE! I'm a virgin dumbass!" Shadow yelled back.

"Says you!" Sesshomuru yelled.

"Dude, we need more witnesses just incase someone dies!" InuYasha said, sitting down with his coffee.

Songo walked through the door, and seen them fighting again, but not even that could break her tears and make her angry. The door shut loudly behind her and everyone turned to her. Shippo ran into Songo's arms, Songo hugged him tightly. Her tears still coming steady. Everyone was bracing themselfs for what Songo was about to say.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Joey asked, tears in his eyes.

Songo looked up, she'd forgotten about everyone else. She sighed, continuing to hold Shippo, walked into the middle of the room.

"The baby is fine. They're gonna be okay." Songo said, and Joey's tears spilled. She looked around the room, and everyone's eyes were filled with tears of relief. But that all changed when Shadow blurted out:

"Oh thank God!" Everyone turned on him again.

"I knew it!" Sesshomuru and Joey yelled pinning him against the wall. Songo watched, she sighed and looked at Shippo. "How long has this be going on?"

"Ever since we got here. They've all been blaming Shadow. Except Koga." Shippo said.

"Well, a litte agression won't hurt them. Are you hungary?" Songo asked, and headed to the snack machines. She was still ignoring they guys when she heard Sesshomuru yell:

"OWH! Thats it! Your dead!"

Songo sighed and looked at Shippo who was devouring a candy bar, and continued to get her coffee. But when she turned around she was shocked to see all of the guys ganging up on Shadow.

"Admit it! Your the kids father!" Joey yelled.

"Joey, do I look like I slept with your sister?" Shadow yelled.

Songo was sitting down, she put one hand on the table and one up to her forehead.

"Oh for Christ sakes! Shut up!" She yelled. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Stop ganging up on Shadow! He's not the dad!"

They all let go of Shadow. "Thank you assholes!"

They were all still staring at Songo, she took a sup of her coffee and sighed:

"I know who the father is." She confessed. Joey was the first one, to her side.

"Who Songo? Who is it?"

"Songo sweetheart, please enlighten us." Miroku said, sliding his arm around her,

"If you know what's good for you monk, you will remove your hand!" Songo snapped, everyone had seemed to calm down. InuYasha was at the opisite side of the table, and Koga was beside him. Sesshomuru was beside Miroku, and Shadow had Shippo. "Now to clear your minds, Koga, I heard about the night with Tequila, nothin happened! InuYasha, you two did, but it's not your kid. And dumbasses? Shadow is not the father because, he is indeed a virgin!"

"Thanks for confirming it!" Shadow growled.

"Well if it's not them, then who is it?" Joey asked, taking a seat.

"Think, who was the only person who didn't deny sleeping with her?" Songo asked, looking around. But their faces all come up blank.

"Oh my god! Can you guy's really be that stupid? Look, the father is Sesshomuru!" Songo confessed. Everyone was in shock, but Sesshomuru was worse.

"Well of course I had my suspisicions, but I knew I didn't-" Sesshomuru started, everyone turned to him, the second reality hit. "OHMYGOD I"M HAVING A BABY? WHAT? Holy shit!" Sesshomuru was hysterical. He looked at Songo. "Really?"

"Yes, your the babies father." Songo confirmed. Everyone turned back to Sesshomuru, who smiled faintly. "I'm going to be a-" He started to say but then right infront of everyone's eyes, he fainted.


	11. Chapter 11: Doritos

**Chapter 11: Doritos!**

Authors note: Tittle is explained in Chapter.

"Dude! We can't just leave him there! Wake him up before he's starts drooling, or else when he wakes up on his own. We'll die!" InuYasha said, as he stared at his unconcious brother. Who he should despise at the moment, but couldn't bring himself too. He was actually happy for him. Mainly it had to do with him, being a uncle. He watched as Shadow bent down and started trying to wake him.

"Hey! wake up, if a doctor comes in here and see's you on the floor, then your going to get admited." Shadow was saying, but it wasn't working. Finally he smacked him, and Sesshomuru's eyes flew open. Shadow retreated very fast.

"What happened?" Sesshomuru asked, as he sat up rubbing his head. "I can't remember anything."

"Well, you just found out that your going to have a kid, and you fainted. BUT I"M GONNA AN UNCLE!" InuYasha was jumping for joy, as Sesshomuru got into a chair.

"You sound like an idiot!" He spat at his brother.

"And you sound back to normal." Songo said, smiling.

"How long have you known?" He asked her.

"For about 3 months. As long as Shadow has. Eve was going to tell you, when she got the chance to."

"Oh, WAIT A MINUTE! 3 months?" Sesshomuru was freaking out again, but before he could harm himself or someone else. Dr. Strom walked in the room, and everyone went silent.

"She's awake, but there is strange music coming from her ipod, and she's singing." The doctor said, smiling.

"Can we see her?" Joey asked.

"Yes, you can. Follow her." Dr. Strom said, pointing to Songo. Then he turned and left.

"I'm going to the gift shop and spending all the money in my back pocket!" Koga exclaimed.

"And how much is that?" Miroku asked, as everyone followed Songo out of the room.

"69 cents!" Koga said, proudly.

"You could probably get a stick of gum."

"Good idea! Do you think Eve can have gum?" Koga asked.

"Probably." Songo said, and then Koga took off.

"Bring me back a toy!" InuYasha yelled after him.

"Of course I'm the father of the baby. You couldn't possibly raise a child. Your a child yourself." Sesshomuru said, in the elevator.

"I'm going to be the best uncle ever!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"No, I am!" Joey yelled.

"Don't start!" Songo exclaimed, after they got off the elevator and were walking down the hall.

"Fine!" InuYasha, and Joey both said.

Songo stopped right infront of room 421, and knocked, then opened the door. What they seen was shocking.

Eve was lying there with her ipod speaker on the table in front of her, and a banana in her hand. She was dancing, kind of, and singing: "Ring ring ring ring ring BANANA PHONE!"

"Looks like your feeling better." Songo said, as she walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Well it could be the pain meds." Miroku said, looking at the I.V.

"Hey guys!" Eve said, smiling at each face that walked in. But Shadow quickly ruined her good mood.

"They know." He said, quietly.

"They know what?" Eve asked, she was honestly confused.

"Everything." Songo said, holding her hand.

"Oh. Oh no." Eve's hand covered her mouth, and tears rolled down her faces. She looked at everyone, "I'm so sorry."

InuYasha was the one she was afraid she hurt the worst, but shocked her when he exclaimed:

"Sorry for what? I"M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! Give me a hug!"

"Oh...Um...okay." She said, as she hugged him tightly. She noticed Sesshomuru looking at her, with concerened eyes.

"I'm...I'm..." Her lips quivered and she started bawling. Sesshomuru went to her side, sat down, and leaned over her. His hand cupping one side of her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hey! Don't do that. Shhh." He soothed her, then looked at Songo. And she nodded. "Hey! Lets let them have a few minutes. They need to talk." Songo said, ushering everyone else out.

"Don't cry." Sesshomuru said, sweetly. Eve looked at him, she hiccuped.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." She sniffed, and tried to look away.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, making her look at him.

"No, it's not!" She sobbed.

"It is, Eve. You've made me so happy. You made me a Daddy." He said, quietly his free hand going to her stomach. "Thank you."

Eve looked at him, trying to find some sort of regret in his face, but couldn't find any. A whole new wave of tears came over her.

"Thank you for making me a mommy." She said, she was getting ready to say more, but his lips crushed hers. Behind him there was applause. Joey came in, and along with everyone else there were tears in their eyes.

"That was so sweet!" Songo cried, and put her head on Miroku's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew I wouldn't be able to do something sweet without someone witnessing it." Sesshomuru laughed. But then he noticed something change in Eves face.

"Okay, here's the deal buddy! For the next 6 months? I"M THE BOSS! I'm the one who's going to form their own planet, so whatever I say goes!" She explained, none too nicely.

"Dayum...Sesshomuru got owned! By the way, here's you a teddy bear!" Koga said, smiling, handing her a stuffed frog holding a heart.

"Awh thank you Koga." Eve said, hugging him.

"You got that with only 69 cents?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Nope. I found a twenty in my front pocket!" Koga mused.

"Where is my toy?" InuYasha yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Here is a stick of gum! Have a feild day!"

"YAY!" InuYasha sat in the chair.

Sesshomuru crawled up in the bed beside Eve and was looking at the frog, "You should name it Frogger."

Eve looked at him, like he was insane. "Are you crazy? He's clearly a Sir Ribbits."

"Whatever you say boss." Sesshomuru laughed.

"SMART ASS!" Eve hit him, with the frog.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Joey asked, from the corner. He walked to the side of the bed. Eve grabbed him, and held on for dear life. "I'm glad your going to be okay, and I'm glad about the little monster." He laughed.

"MY GIRL!" Shadow yelled, and knocked Joey out of the way. And grabbed Eve tightly, and hugged her.

"Correction, my girl, and my baby. So let her breath or I will break your face!" Sesshomuru laughed, and threw is arm around Eve and snuggled up to her. Just then the Doctor came back in.

"How we doing in here?" Dr. Strom asked, looking at Eve, and the vistor laying next to her. "You must've givin birth already." he laughed.

"No, he's just being protective and stupid!" Eve laughed, and layed back. "But I'm okay, right now."

"Are you sure? No pain?" He asked, while he checked her vitals.

"Yepp. I'm fine." She said, excitedly.

"Okay, well if your still doing this good in the morning I think you can go home." He looked around the room, at every face. "Now that you all are in here, who is the father of the baby?"

Eve sighed as everyone looked at each other and grinned widely. She didn't even want to know why they did that. But finally Sesshomuru sat up.

"GUILTY!" He said, with a grin.

"Okay, well seeing is how she is 17, are you going to help take care of the baby?"

"Of course. I refuse to leave her side. And besides everyone is going to help."

"Alright, who is going to be present in the room, when it's time for birth?" Dr. Strom asked.

Eve sat up, and cleared her throat. "I've already made the decison. I want Sesshomuru of course, but I also want Joey, and Shadow." Eve looked at Shadow, "promise me you will be there with me?"

"I give you my word." Shadow said, crossing his heart.

"Okay, well I guess we can make an exception. Usually we just let the father in the room, but for you, your brother, and Shadow can be present." Dr. Strom said, smiling. "But for now, only two visitors, tonight."

"Get some sleep, sis. I love you, and I'll be here first thing in the morning, kay?" Joey said, kissing Eve's forehead, she smiled at him.

"Hey! Don't hog her!" InuYasha said and he bent down to hug her. "Your getting out of here tomorrow, don't let anything happen to my nephew!"

"Was that a threat? And I believe it's a girl." Eve laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Eve, See you in the morning." Koga said, hugging her.

Everyone gave their hugs and goodbyes, and left. Eve sighed and layed back.

"You really scared us." Songo said, sitting on the bed. "I was so worried."

"I know, I knew you were with me." Eve smiled. "I'm sorry, I scared you."

"Don't let it happen again." Songo laughed, as Sesshomuru came back in the room. Eve yawned, loudly. "I'm hungary." She said.

"Here, eat the banana you were dancing with." Sesshomuru said, handing her the banana, as he layed down beside her.

"I don't want the banana, I don't know what I want. I don't even think I'm hungary." Eve yawned, once again.

"And I think the meds are kicking in, try and sleep." Sesshomuru said, kissing her forehead. Eve sighed in contenetment. She closed her eyes, and before she knew what she was saying she mumbled:

"I love you."

Sesshomuru was shocked, but he found himself smiling.

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

"Songo?" Sesshomuru whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" Sesshomuru asked with a yawn.

"Around 3." Songo sighed, and tried to get more comfortable. She had almost got it accomplished. When a small, sleepy voice spoke.

"Doritos." Eve said, she rolled over to look at Sesshomuru.

"Is she awake?" Songo asked, in a whisper.

"I want some Doritos." Eve said, again.

"Her eyes are open." Sesshomuru said.

"Doritos thats what I was wanting earlier! I want some damn Doritos!" Eve snapped, very hatefully.

"Alright, I'm on it. Calm down." Sesshomuru laughed, got up, and left the room.

"You alright?" Songo asked, she was at the side of the bed, looking at Eve.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just woke up wanting Doritos. I didn't mean to wake you two."

"You didn't sweetie, even if you did, it would be fine."

But just then Sesshomuru burst through the door. "I got the Doritos!" He quickly layed back down handing Eve the bag. She quickly opened them and started eating.

"Those good?" Songo laughed.

"You have no idea!" But then Eve yawned, and put the bag on the table. She rolled over and cuddled into Sesshomuru, "Thank you for getting them." But before he could respond, she was already alseep. Songo and him layed there in the dark listening to her breathe, and somehow both fell alseep.


	12. Chapter 12: Happiness:

**CHAPTER 12: HAPPINESS:**

"Good morning, sleepy head." Eve woke up to Joey in her face, she jumped and hit him. "Damn Eve, you so not a morning person."

"Don't torment her! She was up at 3 wanting Doritos, bad enough to snap at me." Sesshomuru told Joey. Eve hadn't even noticed he wasn't beside her until then.

"Hey!" She sat up. "You left me!"

"Just a mintue ago, someone had to let the bums in."

"ELLO!" Shadow said, bouncing in the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Eve asked, watching him. She was fasinated, by what could make Shadow do that.

"He had four RedBulls this morning." InuYasha explained. "Now come on, get dressed. You get to leave now. We already have all the papers."

Songo handed Eve some clothes, and nodded. She smiled as Eve got up, and walked to the bathroom.

"Wasn't that the greatest break out ever?" Joey said, excitedly. As he rolled Eve down the ramp to the car.

"Joey, they lets us walk out." Miroku said, rolling his eyes, but still smiling.

Eve was quiet and thoughtful, on the ride home. She was happy, no matter what happened between her and Kagome. Her baby was fine, and Sesshomuru loved her. Nothing could rain on her parade.


	13. Chapter 13: Happy Ending:

**CHAPTER 13: HAPPY ENDING:**

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

Eve was standing in the kitchen listening to Shippo and InuYasha fight over what color the nursery should be. InuYasha was dead-set on painting it blue, and Shippo thought it should be yellow, because yellow is a neutral color. Eve walked to the room.

"Why don't we paint it green?" She said, laughing at the two of them.

Sesshomuru looked up at her. "Your supposed to be on the couch!"

"Hey! I can be in here if I want." Eve protested, as Sesshomuru escorted her back to the couch.

"No, your going to stay in here, with Songo and Miroku, and watch T.V." As he said that, he seen a certain look on her face.

"She's kicking."

Songo was the first one up, she put her hand on her stomach and bent down. "Awh, are you mad because daddy won't let mommy get up? Yes, you are. Yes you are." She cooed. Then she looked at Sesshomuru. "She has spoken, and she is pissed."

"Well she can stay pissed." He said, putting his hand on her stomach and bending just as Songo had. "You can just stay mad, because mommy is going to sit. And not get back up, before she gives daddy heart faliure."

"For the last time, it's a boy!" InuYasha said, walking to the couch. "We've agreed on green, Eve."

"Thats right. Listen to the pregnant girl!" Eve laughed, and sat down on the couch. Giving up. Sesshomuru smiled at her, and bent down to kiss her.

"The room will be finished tonight." He promised.

"Promises, promises." Eve said, and looked at the T.V. Songo was fighting with Miroku, and Koga, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Mr. Bossy were all working on the room. Eve layed back, she pressed her hand on her stomach, and started singing, The Cats In The Cradle. Soon, she drifted off to sleep, ignoring everyone, except the little creature inside of her.

**SHADOW'S HOUSE:**

"Wow Shadow, what did you do?" Joey asked, while he watched the cops cuff Shadow.

"I've been charged with assualt with a deadly weapon. Which I DON'T own! And I most certainly didn't go anywhere near Kagome!" Shadow yelled, as the cop escorted him out of the house. He was still arguing when they made it to the car.

"She set me up! I'm telling you." Shadow said.

"Shut up!" The cop yelled, trying to push Shadow in the car. Shadow looked at Joey.

"Go tell the others, get the money for my bail! Now!" Shadow said, but then he was in the cop car that was driving away.

"Holy shit!" Joey took off running.

**SESSHOMURU AND EVE'S HOUSE:**

Eve awoke with a jolt, as she realized she had to pee, really bad. She started getting up, but Songo was already there, along with Miroku.

"No, don't get up hunny, what do you need and we'll get it?" Songo said, sweetly.

"No, I got it." Eve said, still trying to get up.

"Let us, Sesshomuru will kill us if you don't." Miroku added to what Songo said.

"Um...I have to pee, I don't really see how either of you could do that for me." Eve said, as she finally managed to stand up. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed Songo.

"Are you okay?" Songo asked, frantically.

"Yeahh, I'm fine. Just let me pee." The pain had gone as quickly as it had came. She let go of Songo and started walking to the bathroom. She made it without Sesshomuru notcing, but the mintue she made it, the sharp pain returned. This time a little sharper. She grabbed ahold of the sink, and took deep breaths until it passed.

"Joey! Calm down! Now what happened?" Sesshomuru asked, a very frantic Joey, in the living room. Joey took a breath and repeated what was trying to explain.

"Kagome pressed charges against Shadow for assault with a deadly weapon, that Shadow doesn't even own! The cops arrested him, right before I ran here." Joey explained.

"Shit...how much is his bail?" Miroku asked, standing behind Joey.

"Well I called, and they said it was $150.00" Joey was saying but was interupted by a very hysterical voice.

"Songo!" Eve yelled, she was gripping the table, so hard her knuckles were white.

Songo grabbed her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to get back to the couch." Eve said, in a tired voice.

"Come with me Joey, well talk more in here." Sesshomuru said, and Joey followed him into the nursey.

Songo was helping Eve back to the couch, and had almost made it, when Eve looked up at Songo with puzzled eyes, and they heard water hit the floor.

"Oh shit! SESSHOMURU!" Songo yelled, Miroku ran to them.

"Miroku got get her bag, it's in the bedroom. SESSHOMURU!" Songo yelled, louder this time. Eve was panting, and grabbing the chair for dear life. Sesshomuru came running out of the nuresery flanked by the others.

"EVE!" Sesshomuru yelled. He ran to Songo.

"It's time." Songo said, and Sesshomuru lifted Eve, and ran to the car.

Everyone else was running to. InuYasha grabbed Shippo, Koga grabbed Songo, Miroku had the bag, and grabbed Joey. They made outside.

"Koga go with Joey, Joey you know what to do! HURRY!" Sesshomuru yelled, as he got in the drivers seat. Everyone else was piling in the car.

Koga and Joey took off running.

"Wait, where are they going? Joey has to be there! And Shadow, someone has to tell him!" Eve was yelling through pants. The pains coming closer together.

"Shh, they're going to get him. Just breathe." Sesshomuru said, as he gunned the gas and headed towards the hospital.

**AT THE JAIL:**

"This is a jailbreak! I'll give you $150.00 if you give me Shadow the HedgeHog!" Joey yelled, at the bondsmen.

"That's his bail son." The man said.

"I don't care! My sister is in labor, and we have to be there now you just hurry your ass up!" Joey yelled.

"I need the money first, sir."

"Fine, here. Now go get him!" Joey yelled, and the man got up, and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with Shadow.

"LETS GO!" Koga roared, and they took off towards Joey's dad's car.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked. As Koga hit the gas.

"She's in labor!" Joey said, and Koga started going faster. \

**AT THE HOSIPITAL:**

"Okay, now Eve. It's time." Dr. Strom said, calmly. But calm was one emotion Eve didn't feel right now.

"I told you! I'm not having this baby until Joey and Shadow get here!" She yelled, stubbornly. As the nurses were wheeling her into the room. Sesshomuru right there with them, when suddenly the door burst open.

"We're here. It's okay Eve." Shadow said, as the door to the room shut behind them.

**WAITING ROOM:**

Everyone was in the waiting room. They were all antsy. Shippo was curled up on Songo's lap, he was the only one calm enough to sleep.

"It's been 4 hours!" InuYasha said, angrily. "How long does it take to deliever a baby?"

"It's different for everyone. We all knew it would be difficult for Eve because of her size. Now calm down." Miroku told InuYasha, quietly. InuYasha didn't feel like fighting, so he sat down next to Koga. No one spoke for what seemed like hours, but then Joey appeared in the waiting room, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a BOY!" He said, excitedly bouncing up and down. "You guys can come in now."

**IN THE ROOM:**

"My little Frost, my little baby boy." Sesshomuru said, holding the baby in his arms. "We all thought you were a girl, mister. Except for your Inuyasha. That might be why you didn't like me, when you were in your mommy's tummy." Sesshomuru looked up, smiling. He handed, the baby back to Eve, and kissed her forehead.

"I knew it!" InuYasha said, walking through the door. Leading the whole parade. He walked to the bed and layed eyes on his nephew for the first time. Tears pricked his eyes, "He's so small. He's smaller than Shippo."

Songo was crying, as she kissed Eve's forehead. "He's beautiful!"

"Have ya'll decided on his name yet?" Miroku asked, peering at the golden eyed, black haired baby. Smiling.

"Frost Caine." Eve said, as she held the baby out to Songo. Songo took him gently in her arms. "hey there little Frost, welcome to the family, pretty baby." She cooed. Miroku walked over to her, and put his arm around her. "I'm your Uncle Miroku, and this is your Aunt Songo." Songo sighed, "Someday you'll have a cousin." Miroku shook his head, and InuYasha laughed.

"Hey! Let me hold him." InuYasha said, and Songo handed him the bundle. "He's light mann. Hey there shorty! I'm your Uncle Inu! You've heard your dad speak of me before, probably not good things, but he still spoke of me. I was the only one who knew you were a boy! Baby hi-five!"

"My turn." Shadow said, grabbing Frost, "You might corrupt him." InuYasha didn't fight back.

"Now, I'm no relation to you. But I still can't help but love you." Shadow said, looking into the babies eyes. The babie made a weird noise and started crying. Shadow freaked and handed him back to Eve.

"Shadow, you are a relation to him." Eve said, quietly. When the baby calmed down.

"How?" Shadow asked, in a depressed tone.

"Eve and I talked, and you and Songo are the god-parents." Sesshomuru said, quietly from where he was laying next to Eve.

"Oh thank you." Shadow said, he was so happy, that he cried with Songo.

After everyone had gone, Eve had fallen asleep, and Sesshomuru was holding Frost. "Frost, your the new man of the house now. We're going to have to teach you, how to defend yourself. And yes. I know your a little young, but I still need to think of your future. And to think, If I hadn't have met your mom, you wouldn't be here." He walked to the window, and bounced Frost a little.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, I love your mother very much, but you can't tell anyone." Frost yawned, and closed his eyes. "one other thing before you sleep, stay away from your Uncle InuYasha. You shall not be corrupted. I didn't think I could ever love anything as much as I love you, and your mother. Now go to sleep, little man, we're going home tomorrow."

"I love you too, you know." Eve said, sleepily. After the nurse came and got the baby.

"You heard that, huh?" Sesshomuru asked, quietly as he layed beside her.

"Yes. And it was the sweetest thing ever." Eve said, Sesshomuru kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her. Eve fell alseep with a smile on her face, knowing that Sesshomuru truly loved her.


	14. Chapter 14: Epiloge

**This is the look into their lifes, after Frost has gotten older. I hope you guys enjoy! Discalimer: We do not own any characters besides Eve and Frost. R&R pleaseee=]]**

**EPILOGE:**

**13 YEARS LATER:**

"Hand contact" Frost was standing in the kitchen, holding his hand out. Waiting for InuYasha to put his hand in his. Finally InuYasha did it. "EYE!" Frost poked InuYasha's eye.

"Damnit! Owh! What was that for?" InuYasha yelled at his nephew. Covering his eye.

"Sorry, Uncle InuYasha, but I won't say nothing if you don'

t say please!"

"Fine! Please?" InuYasha instantly regretted it.

"NOTHING!"

"Who taught you that?" Sesshomuru laughed, trying to clean the paint off of him.

"Well Uncle Shadow taught me the 'hand contact thing' and Uncle Joey taught me the 'nothing' thing. The rest I learned at school."

"They're the ones corrupting him!" InuYasha said.

Eve had just returned from the store, with Songo and Miroku. She was shocked to find that her kitchen was now colorfully decorated in little splatters of paint. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Momma that's a bad word!" Frost said. Eve's attention quickly fell on her son.

"Yeah Eve! That's a bad word! " InuYasha laughed, Eve's glare went to him, and to Sesshomuru. InuYasha froze, he seen the fire in her eyes.

"Shit! Mommie's pissed. Don't look her in the eye, back away slowly. We'll get even later." Sesshomuru whispered to Frost, as they all three backed up.

"Where do you think, your going?" Eve said, calmly.

"Uh-oh! Someones in trouble." Miroku laughed, but was quickly silenced by the glare Eve gave him.

"Shut up monk!" Eve snapped, then turned back to her paint splatter husband, and brother-in-law. "Now I want to know, why my kitchen is covered in paint?"

"We were trying to redecorate." InuYasha said, sacastically.

"Don't you start! Now I want the truth!" Eve was getting madder by the second. Sesshomuru wasn't going to be any help, he was as much guilty as the other two! She glared at Frost. "Well?"

"It was Daddy's idea! He wanted to have a paintball fight!" Frost confessed, he couldn't lie to her.

"Traitor!" Sesshomuru muttered under his breath.

"Oh no! Don't blame Frost, I knew it had your doing." Eve said. Her anger wearing off, but then something else crossed her mind. "Why aren't you in school? I took you this morning."

"That was my doing. It was kind of a surprise gift." Shadow said, walking in the kitchen, also covered in paint. "It's his birthday! No one should have to go to school on their birthday!"

"You were in on the paintball fight too?" Eve sighed, defeated. She sat in one of the chairs around the table. She put her hand on her head. She had everything cleaned, for Frost's party, but now she had to go back and re-clean. She looked up, and almost choked when she saw Joey walk in. He was ocvered with paint, from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" She couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"He lost." They all said, simply.

Eve sighed, giving up. "Well who won then?"

"I did!" InuYasha and Frost both exclaimed, then glared at each other.

"No I won, you frothey apple john!" Frost yelled, at his uncle.

"You are a demon! And I don't mean that as a compliment!" InuYasha yelled.

"INUYASHA! You know very well that he has demon blood in him! Just like you." Eve said, hatefully.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain, why you don't age!" InuYasha said, laughing.

"My mother was a witch! She cast a spell on herself for enternal youth. It was passed to me through her genetics. I could have growed older if I wanted. But I wanted to stay at 21!" Eve flew up her hands, and stormed to her bedroom.

"I know how to get back at her." InuYasha said, as they all sat at the table.

"No! No contemplating revenge. Start cleaning, I'll help but I've gotta talk to Eve, about something." Songo said, getting up, but then she was stopped.

"Aunt Songo? Is momma mad at me?" Frost asked, with sad eyes. Songo bent down to look at him, she sighed.

"No honey, She's mad at your daddy, and InuYasha." Songo gave him a hug. "Hey! How about I ask mom if Miroku and I can take you to the mall for a little while?" Frost smiled, and nodded. And Songo disappeared into the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru, your coming with me. InuYasha start blowing up the baloons, Shadow and Joey, clean yourselfs up then start hanging the decorations!" Eve commanded, then looked at Sesshomaru, "Lets go."

"What I don't understand is _why_ you would have a paintball fight in the kitchen? Especially when you knew I had it cleaned for the party!" Eve snapped, as her and Sess were heading to Wal-Mart to get some chips and the cake.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, but we got it cleaned up" Sesshomaru said, looking out the window.

"Thank you." Eve was quiet now. They pulled in the Wal-Mart parking lot, and parked.

"We've got to hurry. Sogno and Miroku will bring Frost back at 6 and it's 5:30." Eve told him, as they walked in to the store.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, when Frost walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday baby!" Eve said, hugging Frost. He looked around at everyone. Smiling widley. "Thank you." He said.

Sesshomaru brought out a multi-colored birthday cake with 14 candles. "Happy birthday! Now blow out the candles!"

Frost closed his eyes and wished hard, that his mom and dad would never fight, and always be as happy as they were now. Opened his eyes, and blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Eve asked him, as she handed him a piece of cake. Sesshomaru was right behind her with her piece.

"I wished that you and daddy would always stay as happy as you are now."

Eve smiled, she turned to say something to Sesshomaru but right before she could. He lifted the plate up, and shoved the cake in her face. "Nothing can change how happy we are." He laughed.

"Of course not!" Eve yelled and shoved a piece back in his face.

Frost laughed, as he watched them smear the cake on each others face, but that all stopped when they heard the door close.


End file.
